


Claimed

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic requested by @eeveevie on tumblr. NSFW.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Female Trevelyan
Series: Thea's Song [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Kudos: 3





	Claimed

“You seemed particularly quiet this evening, love.”

Loghain turned to look at his wife as she let her evening gown slip from her shoulders to pool on the floor. She’d worn the black lace set he loved so much underneath it; something to look forward to after what they had both expected to be an interminable evening of small talk and politics. Nothing either of them had enjoyed, but manageable. Or at least, that should have been the case. But Theadosia was right: he was in a particularly surly mood that night, and the mere fact he had not been able to hide it from her made it even worse.

“I had nothing to say,” he shrugged, his tone brusquer than he intended, but he made no attempt to soften his words. He tossed his shirt carelessly in the hamper, utterly unconcerned about the ironing he would have to do later as a result of his pique. “Besides, you seemed to have the conversational aspects of the evening covered well enough for the both of us.”

Theadosia frowned, pausing in the process of removing her jewelry to place carefully in the box on her vanity. “What the void is that supposed to mean?”

He could hear the confusion in her tone, and the undercurrent of concern and subtle warning there, yet it did not do enough to stop him from speaking his next words. “You seemed willing enough to engage with that insufferable man with the oversized ego and hideous shoes. The one who kept tracking you down all evening.”

“And you somehow think that was _my_ fault?” Theadosia shot back, her tone rising as she stood to face him with her hands on her hips. “Loghain, like it or not, and believe it or not I _certainly_ do not, I have to at least maintain a modicum of civility with those people I do business with, even when those people make my skin crawl.”

He knew she was right. Normally, her reassurances and the increasing agitation in her voice would be enough to bring him back down to reality, but tonight he could not chase the hurt from his own heart. “You seemed to be enjoying it well enough tonight. I barely saw you during the entire event, and when I did, he was not far behind. If I did not know any better, I would say you preferred his company over mine.”

Theadosia slammed her hairbrush down, eyes flashing. “How can you even _say_ that?” She demanded, not even bothering to lower her voice. “I spent all evening trying to get _rid_ of that moron, and you were doing absolutely nothing to help me! You just stood in the corner glowering at everyone and not doing a damn thing to remind them that _you are my husband_.”

They stood there for a moment, both glaring at each other, but those final words had finally broken through to him. Loghain waited only a breath of time, before he crossed the room in three short strides, took her in his arms and kissed her hard. Theadosia responded with equal fervor, twining her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Her tongue danced lightly over his bottom lip, then brushed against his as their kiss deepened. Her hands drifted down his shoulders, nails raking over his neck before trailing down his chest and moving to the button of his pants. Her normally graceful fingers were desperate and hurried, and Loghain could hear the faint skittering of the button across the vanity as her impatience and frustration won out over care, both hers and his.

“Damn it, Theadosia,” he whispered hoarsely against her ear, a pleasant shudder coursing through his body as she pushed his clothes down over his hips. “I am sorry. I am-”

The rest of his apology was cut off as her mouth met his again, and he was more than willing to follow her lead. Loghain reached behind her, undoing the clasps of her bra and slipping the straps gently over her shoulders while she pushed her smalls down over her hips. The warmth of her body against his nearly made Loghain dizzy, even now, even after all the times they had been together and all the nights they had spent together, laying side by side. He loved her. He loved her so maker-damned much, and if he lost her…

Loghain could not help himself. He lifted Theadosia up, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips as he braced her against the wall of their bedroom. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he entered her, and she buried her head against his neck. He felt her lips and teeth brushing against the skin there, the actions becoming more desperate and careless the harder he thrust into her. There would be marks later; he was certain of it. Was _hoping_ for it.

Theadosia threaded her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back so that he was facing her. “Loghain. I. Am. _Yours_. Do you understand that? Only yours.”

“Theadosia,” he replied, breathless for want of her, “I am yours. Only yours, forever.”

“Damn right,” she growled, her head falling back against the wall as he felt her entire core suddenly tighten around him and she cried out his name, pulling him over the edge with her. Slowly, carefully, with soft kisses peppering her cheeks and her forehead, Loghain set her back down on the floor. He waited as she stepped into the bathroom to clean up, then did the same after she emerged. When he came out, she was lying in bed waiting for him. He was nearly ashamed to go to her after his earlier outburst, but the softness in her smile and the gentle invitation in her eyes convinced him things would be alright.

When he slipped into bed beside her, Theadosia nestled close to him, her head resting on his chest. “Loghain?” She asked quietly, “Would you like to tell me what you are _actually_ upset about? It is not like you to leave me to my own devices against that asshole.”

He sighed, rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder as she pressed a series of kisses to his skin. He was silent for a long moment, then finally spoke. “My birthday is next week.”

Theadosia laughed softly. “I am aware. I have any number of… activities… planned for you. The sort that involve you and me and… well, not much clothing in any case. And I have already started planning your birthday dinner. That does not explain, however, why you were in such a mood tonight.”

“Theadosia, beloved.” Loghain paused, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I am sorry. It is just… As I get older, I realize I am past the age my own parents ever got to see before they were murdered. I wish they had been able to see the freedom we earned. I wish they had lived to see their granddaughter, and the queen she would become. I wish…” He leaned his head against hers, “I wish they had met you. I wish they could have seen how happy you have made me. And sometimes irrationality wins out over my common sense, and I am so afraid of losing you, too, that…”

“Oh, Loghain,” Theadosia whispered. She sat up, her legs straddling his hips as she settled on his lap, her hands resting gently on his chest. “I am sorry. You should have told me,” she chided him gently. “You could have sat this one out tonight, or I would have at the very least made sure I did not leave your side. I just… I did not realize, love.”

“And that is my own fault,” he retorted dryly, his hands drifting slowly up and down the curves of her body, thumbs brushing against the swell of her breasts and down along her waist and hips. “I am still getting used to the idea that… well, that I have someone I can talk to about these things.” He pulled her close, meeting her lips with his own and sinking into the warmth and taste of her. “I love you,” he whispered as she nestled back down beside him.

“I love you, Loghain,” she murmured, her fingers lightly tracing a pattern over his skin. “Sorry about the… well.” She laughed softly.

“No you’re not,” he chuckled. “And neither am I. It won’t hurt those other men to see that you have well and truly claimed me as your own. It will bolster my own fragile masculinity.”

Theadosia truly did break out laughing then. “This from the man who just thoroughly fucked me up against our bedroom wall despite the bed being less than six feet away.”

Her giggles were muffled by his mouth on hers, and she snuggled close to him as he reached over and switched off the light.

“Goodnight, my heart.”


End file.
